El Goat Sucker
El Goat Sucker is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Cryptie searches for the legendary Chupacabra. Roles Starring *Cryptie *El Chupacabra Featuring *Chippy *Nutty *Cubey Appearances *Slender Loris *Sir Gron *Germy *Doc Plot Introduction In the outskirts of a village, Chippy wanders off drinking from a tin can. As he chews it, something passes by the trees. Soon he gets so scared he drops his backpack. Moments later, the chupacabra appears and Chippy tries to run, only to trip on his bag. He is then gruesomely attacked. The episode's title then appears written in blood. Main plot Doc carries a sheet-covered gurney down a hospital hall. Arriving in a room, Germy removes the sheet, revealing Chippy's body. Doc faints and Germy is left puzzled about how this could have happened. Cryptie suddenly walks in and, inspecting Chippy's wounds, explains the chupacabra did it. He goes out to search for the monster. A plane later lands in Mexico and Cryptie steps out. He comes across the area of the attack, now laden with security tape and a chalk outline of Chippy's body, then snaps a photo. His belly suddenly growls and he decides to have a lunch break. Walking to the village, Cryptie is oblivious to a silhouette watching from the trees. Upon entering the village, Cryptie sees skulls and skeletons everywhere. He pulls out his weapons and "captures" various bony props, as well as taking apart Sir Gron, before finding out it was the Day of the Dead. Cryptie gets attacked by an angry mob and then kicked out of the village. Later, he wakes up to find Nutty trying to whack Cubey hanging on a tree. He gives up and Cryptie comes to him. He talks about his plan to capture the chupacabra and hires Nutty to help. He takes a Mexican lollipop out of his pocket as a reward and Nutty accepts. Later that night, Nutty is dressed up as a goat and wanders around near a forest. A shadow passes by and he sees a piece of candy suspiciously laying on the ground. He quickly runs for it, only to encounter the chupacabra. But before it could attack him, Cryptie shows up. Unfortunately, Cryptie realizes he forgot to bring his weapons and the chupacabra pounces on him. Meanwhile, Nutty reaches for the piece of candy. But feels he should do something to help Cryptie. So he throws the candy at the chupacabra, who eats it. Suddenly, Cubey knocks him out with a bat. Cryptie opens his eyes and realizes the creature has been defeated. He awards Nutty the lollipop, but it turns out to be the flavour of chili peppers, causing him to explode from eating it. Cryptie decides to walk away whistling, but not looking at the way, bumps into a cactus. The chupacabra regains consciousness and starts sucking on Cryptie's blood, only for the cactus to fall on him. After the credits, Cubey celebrates the Day of the Dead near pieces of beaten pinatas. Deaths #Chippy is sucked dry. #Nutty explodes from a spicy lollipop. #Cryptie and the chupacabra are pierced by a cactus. Trivia *Chupacabra is Spanish for "goat sucker" (hence this episode's title). *This is the second time Mexico appears. The first is in Candy Canes and Bloody Lanes aglow. *Slender Loris appears behind a cactus when the chupacabra prepares to attack Nutty. *The events of this episode occured between November 1 and 2, as this is when the Day of the Dead is celebrated. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 35 Episodes